dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
J.D.
Dr. John Michael "J.D." Dorian was a doctor and scientist who worked in the Medical Wing of the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Life John Michael Dorian was born in LEGO Town in circa 1972. He was constantly harassed by his older brother Dan when he was younger, who called him by a number of nicknames, such as J.D., Scooter, Gizmo, and a variety of girl names to demean him. However, J.D. did not let his brother crush his spirit and went on to graduate from LEGO City University with several degrees in medical practices under his belt. J.D. started working at Sacred Heart Hospital in LEGO Town, where he was enlisted as a scientist to research and create cures and vaccines for diseases that killed Minifigs every year. However, he often had the flaw of daydreaming about his vaccines working, much to the annoyance of his colleagues. One of the vaccines he helped develop was for the H1N1 virus. In mid-2009, J.D. started working as a medical doctor at Sacred Heart along with his duties of find the vaccine for H1N1. In early 2010, he became friends with a doctor-in-training named Marco Martinet. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack began in 2010, J.D. and Martinet helped evacuate the patients within Sacred Heart to rescue helicopters and ships to take them to Antarctica. Once J.D. and Martinet made it to Antarctica, they immediately joined up with the Dino Attack Team, seeing their skills could be helpful if agents were injured while battling the Mutant Dinos. J.D. and Martinet would help the injured Dino Attack Agents that were not pulled into the Torn World when LEGO Island was deconstructed. J.D. also helped Minifigs injured during the Antarctica riots. However, when the Dino Attack Team was sent to Adventurers' Island to find a Maelstrom temple that XERRD was using to mutate their dinosaurs. Adventurers' Island On Adventurers' Island, he stayed at Outpost 108, treating any minifigs that were injured while battling the Mutant Dinos. When the word that Stromlings had infiltrated the Dino Attack Team's ranks, J.D. was interrogated like everyone else at the outpost and was seen not as a threat. J.D. became interested in the Maelstrom greatly after his interrogation. He wondered if there was a way to destroy the Maelstrom within a corrupted Minifig. When the Dino Attack launched an attack on a XERRD Fortress in the jungle, J.D. was apart of a convoy of medical staff that was sent to the rear guard camp in case any agents were wounded. After the battle began, J.D. helped treat several minifigs that had been wounded. When J.D. got a PDA message from Commander Rockford asking scientists to create a possible cure to the Maelstrom in light of Dino Attack Agent Zach's corruption, J.D.'s interest in the Maelstrom was brought back up again, only to be put away as Kareem Nazareno entered the medical tent, who had been shot by Zach. After making sure Nazareno was stable, J.D. intended to begin his research in developing a cure for the Maelstrom. When he met Dr. Alan Pierce, he agreed to help fellow doctor Gates Crusher in finding a cure for a toxic gas that had recently been spread through the fortress. However, while he was working on the neurotoxin cure, he couldn't get his mind off of the Maelstrom cure, and began working on it while working on the toxic gas antidote. Realizing that Imagination was one of the few things that could stop the Maelstrom, J.D. extracted part of his Creative spark, weakening him greatly. However, J.D. was unexpectedly attacked by Zachary Virchaus, who had been turned into a Stromling. Despite Shotgun's attempts to stop him, J.D. was fatally wounded. Pierce, with assistance from Naomi Carver and Giovanni Wade, attempted to operate on J.D. in the hopes that they might be able to keep him alive long enough to find out what he knew about the Maelstrom. Eventually Wade, began to question the morals associated with what they were doing. J.D. requested to be injected with several doses of morphine, presumably wanting enough to kill him so he would not have to stand the pain. However, after a few injections, J.D. asked the two medics to stop. He then requested to speak with Kareem Nazareno. J.D. interrogated Nazareno on what happened when he was shot by Zach inside the fortress. After finish talking to him, J.D. asked him to bring Minerva Fabello in so he could speak with her. Minerva confirmed Nazareno's story, and J.D. began to reveal his cure for the Maelstrom, claiming that extracting part of his Creative Spark had resulted in his operation's failure. He then told Minerva that from what she and Nazareno had told him that she was the only one who could stop Zach's violent nature long enough to inject the prototype Maelstrom cure into his bloodstream. After telling her this, the morphine injected into him finally took effect and he died. Post-Mortem However, due to part of his Creative spark still being intact inside his Maelstrom cure, J.D.'s consciousness was left in a comatose state within the Maelstrom cure. He was only awaken when the cure was injected into Zach's bloodstream several days later within the Pharaoh's Forbbiden Ruins by Minerva and Andrew. J.D. awoke and assisting Zach in fighting against the Maelstrom that was desperately trying to regain control of Zach's mind. With J.D.'s pure imagination, Zach managed to finally force the Maelstrom out of his body. After the Maelstrom's defeat, J.D's Creative Spark latched on to Zach's damaged spark and repaired it. J.D. had a short conversation with Zach while the latter's Creative spark was being repaired in which Zach apologized to J.D. for murdering him. As Zach's Creative Spark was restored and completely absorbed J.D.'s spark, J.D began to fade. Before finally passing on, J.D. implanted the ingredients and directions to his Maelstrom cure into Zach's brain so the latter could pass it on to another doctor so it could be refined and perfected. Finally, as J.D's spark melded with Zach's, he faded away. Abilities and Traits J.D. is both an intelligent scientist and doctor. He specializes in creating vaccines to diseases and sicknesses and has preformed numerous operations in his time at Sacred Heart and as a Dino Attack Medic. J.D. is a kind, thoughtful man who often has very much compassion for his patients. However, he often has issues of daydreaming about becoming a famous doctor. Trivia *J.D. was created by Brikman McStudz because he wanted to have a character that was a medic. *John Michael "J.D." Dorian's name, daydreaming personality, and medical profession is based on the character with the same name from the medical comedy-drama Scrubs *Sacred Heart Hospital is based on the teaching hospital Sacred Heart, also in Scrubs. *Part of J.D.'s final moments were inspired by a scene from the movie Saving Private Ryan, when Irwin Wade is shot and fatally wounded, leading him to similiarily ask for enough morphine to kill him. Ironically, Giovanni Wade (who is inspired by the film's Irwin Wade) was the person who injected him with the morphine. Category:Medics Category:Deceased Characters Category:Brikman McStudz Category:Dino Attack Personnel